


Uncommon Circumstance

by Kotonohaku



Category: Ben 10 Series, Ben 10: Alien Force - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, This is really edgy, but nothing outside the show canon really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotonohaku/pseuds/Kotonohaku
Summary: An old one-shot I figured I'd put somewhere. Just some mental contemplation on the implications of the Omnitrix.





	Uncommon Circumstance

There are a lot of things the average person expects to happen during their typical twenty-four-hour day. For Ben Tennyson, that just so happened to involve experiencing total metamorphosis into creatures that didn’t even vaguely follow the same guidelines as the human body. 

It was strange, really, the feeling of having your form twisted into another shape. The very essence of your being, your flesh, nerves, muscles, organs, bones being stretched and contorted into something different.

Something inhuman.

Something alien.

If you asked somebody what they assumed it felt like to feel your skeleton crack and stretch, to be in a hundred places at once, or to split your own face open sideways, you think it’s unlikely they’d be able to even begin to fathom it. Personally, you think even you don’t understand it. Or maybe you just understand it a little too well.

Sometimes, you can feel your muscles itching and sore like skin rubbed raw, throbbing from overuse with no clear solution. It was strange to have to mentally acknowledge that “I’ve turned into extraterrestrial beings too many times recently, so I should give my body a break from the genetic form shifting.”

You have to wonder what would happen if you did overdo it. Would you be unable to revert at all? Would it stop halfway? Would your body tear like tissue paper that had been crumpled and reused just one too many times?

You’re pretty sure it’s not safe. But hey, nothing’s gone wrong yet, so you figure it’s not worth mentioning. It would be nice if you had someone to talk to who could relate in even the tiniest way…

Besides Kevin. You’re would die of embarrassment if you approached him for help.

It bleeds over into your everyday life at the most inopportune of times. Forgetting you had reverted and attempting to leap into flight was the favorite of your friends, much to your chagrin. Few things hurt more than a bruised ego. 

Except a bruised face, that is.

You’re pretty sure Gwen will never let you live down the time that you forgot you were no longer Big Chill and attempted to walk through your bedroom door. Without opening it.

You remind yourself never to make her mad; you’re pretty sure she recorded it.

One of the more unpleasant features of the lifestyle you lead is the constant omnipresence of the Omnitrix. You’re pretty sure Azmuth named it that on purpose.  
It’s a sort of all-powerful force that’s been bonded to your very DNA. It can be taken off, with effort, but you know it’ll never truly leave you. It thrums constantly in the back of your mind, the strongest creation in the universe, an all-powerful device that’s both aware and inanimate, fused on a core level with a teenage human boy.

All the millions of species that the watch included, and it had made you its default. You almost feel like you should be grateful, considering you know you weren’t even its intended recipient. Anybody walking by could have found it, but it had been you.

When you’re truly alone (except you aren’t), you allow yourself to drop the act, if only for a moment (you don’t think you’ll ever be alone again). All the false pretenses, egotistical attitude, and insensitive aloofness can be pushed aside long enough to genuinely feel proud of yourself for a moment. 

You’re not just being worn by the watch. You wouldn’t be a hero without it, sure, but nobody else could be given the same chance. You know it’s something inherent about you, too, that gives you the drive and ability to be what you are. Who you are.

You’re not really sure what that is anymore.


End file.
